


Hurt

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: "I want to be strong so I can protect you for once!"Jiniuang decides to train. She bites off more than she can chew.Yellow Wine rescues her.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Protective Older Brother!Yellow Wine taking care of Jiniuang.
> 
> \--
> 
> Also: No I don't ship them.

It's peaceful this morning, Yellow Wine notes dully. His eyes take a few minutes to adjust to the harsh sunlight as he strides into the restaurant.

The clatter of dishes, general chatter amongst the customers, the food souls dashing around, and the hesitant, shaky crying of a little girl-

Wait, what?

Yellow Wine storms outside, a heavy feeling in his gut. He's almost certain he knows exactly who it is that's crying.

Jiniuang.

His younger sister.

Well, he considers her his younger sister, although chances are that they aren't related at all.

Storming through the trees, he finds the young girl on the ground, sobbing. Her knee is scraped, face dirty and she just looks all kinds of disheveled. A fallen angel looms over her, preparing for a final strike.

Without thinking, he dives in front of Jiniuang, taking the blow meant to finish her off. 

"Not on my watch." He grumbles. Jiniuang watches with tear-filled eyes as he manages to defeat the fallen angel. He turns to her.

"What in the world were you doing out here all alone?" He asks in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. She sobs harder, clinging to his leg.

"I just wanted to be strong like you! I thought that if I went out and practiced on my own, I would be able to protect you for once!" She cries out. His eyes widen.

"Jiniuang. Please, be careful. Or at least bring someone else with you. The only reason I was able to defeat that one was because you had done substantial damage to it beforehand."

That was a lie. It hurt to lie to her.  
But seeing the way her eyes widen and the way that sad pout turned into a grin was definitely worth it. 

Yellow Wine slowly wipes away her tears, then carefully scoops her up and carries her back.  
"Let's go check you over for injuries."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow something that doesn't involve BB-52 or Brownie or B-52 and actually focuses on two characters who aren't seen all that much in fics!!


End file.
